The present invention relates to wheelchair tilting devices, and more particularly to an improved and fully patient-operable, therapeutic and patient care wheelchair tilting apparatus arranged to receive an occupied wheelchair and safely move it and its occupant into a desired, tilted, substantially reclining position for purposes which will be explained and become clear herein, and thence to return the wheelchair and its occupant to its upright, original condition afterwards.
As is well known and understood by medical experts and by those who are for a wide variety of reasons, wheelchair bound, the human body is simply not designed for prolonged and continuous periods in a sedentary, sitting position. Proper blood circulation and "pooling" problems throughout the legs and abdomen below the heart are inherent consequences, as well as are pressure sores and restriction of blood supply to the soft tissues of the posterior and undersides of the thighs, and skin breakdown due to sweating combined with a lack of air circulation. Added to these and other medical issues, simple but significant discomfort is an additional and unavoidable consequence for the wheelchair-bound whose condition does not involve the loss of sensation in the lower body and yet are confined to extended periods of time sitting in a wheelchair throughout their waking, active hours.
Proper, basic care of wheelchair-bound patients requires at least the periodic unweighting of the seated body to allow free circulation of blood through the aforementioned soft tissues and necessary, albeit periodic air ventilation of the skin. It is also of medical importance that the patient receives some periodic periods of time in a substantially reclining position such that, since exertive activity is often not possible, the lower body is elevated relative to heart level, usually by transfer to a bed, to enhance circulation issues.
In addition, routine and basic care services to the wheelchair bound are typically encumbered by their disabilities and encumber care providers in even common situations. As examples, dealing with the wheelchair-bound at dentist offices and even hair salons invariably involves awkward patient transfers, often requiring the patient's attendant, from his or her wheelchair to the provider's reclining chair apparatus for dental work, shampoos or other types of procedures.
A need therefore exists for an apparatus particularly adapted for use in hospitals, rehabilitation centers, dentist offices, doctor's offices, patient homes and other locations which is arranged to safely and reliably position a wheelchair-bound patient in desired, reclined positions while in his or her wheelchair, while at the same time providing a simplified and more convenient and improved construction over the closest prior art device (U.S. Pat. No. 4,192,549 issued 11 Mar., 1980). This prior art teaches a simple cradle unit that is configured to effectively "rock" on an underlying floor surface between first and second positions, moved by a complex roller arm assembly that operates against the floor surface itself, rendering the device inoperable on soft or uneven surfaces such as lawns and such, and undesirable for use on carpeted surfaces and such due to wear damage that results from repeated operation of the device on such surfaces. The present invention is also conveniently collapsible into a more compact condition for easy storage and transport, and also has been examined and approved by insurance and government safety regulatory agencies for provision to and use by the public as a wheelchair tilting device that is specifically arranged for assisted and unassisted operation for or by wheelchair-bound persons for the purpose and in the manner which will be described herein.